supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario Gets Constipated!
"Wario Gets Constipated!" is known as the 646th plush video of SMPK! Description Of The Video Wario's huge turd is stuck inside his bowels! Scenario The video begins with Waluigi trying to juggle tennis balls now that he is good at playing tennis, but then he made a mess by accident. And then Wario comes in and tells Waluigi that his stomach is cramping, he can't poop, and he is being really stressed, so he yelled at Waluigi saying "CALL THE DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!!" And so, Dr. Miles Prower came in and see what's wrong with Wario and Wario told him everything. So Dr. Miles Prower explains that Wario's constipated, which means Wario's huge turd is stuck inside his bowels, because he ate too much unhealthy foods. If the constipation is NOT cured, then Wario'll get dysentery, which means you'll DIE after you poop out blood. So Dr. Miles Prower would like to scare Wario first, because babies and old people pooped in their diapers after they get scared. The First Scare: Dr. Miles Prower is wearing a shark costume, his Halloween costume that he has been scaring lots of kids with it, to scare Wario, even though sharks don't breathe in air but he's doing it anyway. It is also the shark's very first appearance in this video. When Wario saw a shark, he is scared, so he screams and then his stomach is growling really loud, it's making Dr. Miles Prower getting out of his costume. But the first scare didn't work, because Wario didn't poop. The Second Scare: This is where Bomb-Omb makes its very first appearance. So Dr. Miles Prower sits the bomb down and Wario is scared already, because he thinks the bomb is gonna explode, so he shipped it in a question block. And he still didn't poop. The Final Scare: Dr. Miles Prower is telling him the scariest story he can ever think of. While he was telling the story, he scared Wario just by saying "Boo!". But he still couldn't poop. So after they tried all that, they are going to let Wario eat something healthy, but Wario refuses. So they decided to force-feed Wario and it worked. And then all of a sudden, a huge growl is coming from his belly. Wario is trying to go to the bathroom, but he didn't make it in time. He made a huge fart and a huge turd inside his overalls and underwear. It stinks really bad to Waluigi and Dr. Miles Prower, so they are yelling at Wario saying "GO WIPE YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!", so Wario went. At least Wario's constipation is cured. And the video ends with the doorbell ringing, then Mario answered it and realized that someone shipped a question block to him, so he opened it and his final words are "WHAT THE-!?" before the bomb exploded and killed him! (But don't worry. He's still going to be in more future videos.) Characters In The Video Mario Wario Waluigi Tails Bob-Omb (First Appearance) Shark (As a costume and first appearance) Poll Do you like "Wario Gets Constipated!"? Yes No Kind Of I Hate It!